serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Archetypes
Your archetype dictates how you act as a character, and there are a mixture of combat and non-combat oriented archetypes. Most archetypes will have certain rules to abide by in order to make their role more unique, and they may or may not have unique weapons that only they can use. Although it is not required that your subclass be one of your archetype's preferred subclasses, it is strongly recommended. Be logical when choosing! 'Ranger: ' The ranger is an honorable protector dedicated to the art of ranged combat. They are adept in unseen movement and work well in the cover of forested regions. The ranger values loyalty and honor. Preferred Subclass - {Bows, Guns} Starting Item - {Ranger Emblem} Starting Health - {120} 'Adventurer: ' The adventurer seeks only to experience the world around them in its entirety. They rarely stay in one place for long and have a strong sense of curiosity that can often lead them into trouble. Preferred Subclass - {Bows, Guns} Starting Items - {Grappling Hook, Bed}Starting Health - {140} Notes - {Can build small tents for their bed anywhere outside of cities, but they must take them down when they are ready to move on.} 'Engineer: ' The engineer is a brilliant inventor, working well with all manners of machinery and technology. They typically use a unique blend of firearms and explosives for combat, and can set up deadly traps to confound opponents. Preferred Subclass - {Guns} Starting Item - {Tinkerer's Workshop} Starting Health - {120}Unique Weapon - {Grenades} Notes - {The engineer is the only archetype that can use the tinkerer's workshop and all mechanic-related items.} 'Knight: ' The knight lives a life dedicated to the thrill of combat, and is always willing sell their skills to anyone who has need of them... and has the coin to support that need. Although they fight for payment and the sake of fighting itself, the knight is nothing if not chivalrous and honorable. Preferred Subclass - {Swords, Spears, Boomerangs, Flails} Starting Item - {Warrior's Emblem} Starting Health - {160} 'Guardian: ' The guardian is an incredibly skilled warrior who's purpose in life is to defend those that he or she holds close in their hearts. They typically choose a single city to call their home, rather than travel in search of a good fight, like the knight. Preferred Subclass - {Swords, Flails} Starting Item - {Cobalt Shield} Starting Health - {180} 'Warlord: ' The warlord is a hardened warrior hellbent on destroying his or her enemies and amassing as much power as possible. They value victory and strength over subordinates, and seeing the submission of the foes. Preferred Subclass - {Boomerangs, Spears} Starting Item - {Feral Claws} Starting Health - {160} 'Paladin: ' The paladin is a warrior who fights in the name of their god. They can often be arrogant believing that they are above the law of man, but their actions are always for the benefit of their beloved patron god. The paladin's job is not done until they have carried out the will of the divines entirely. Preferred Subclass - {Flails, Swords} Starting Item - {Cross Necklace} Starting Health - {180} Unique Weapons/Tools - {Molten Hamaxe, Pwnhammer} 'Alchemist: ' The alchemist finds joy in working with plantlife to unlock the secrets of their power. Although typically not violent, the alchemist can use their potions to gain an edge over enemies, or help others to do so. Preferred Subclass - {Spells, Staffs} Starting Items - {3 of each alchemy plant seeds, Philosopher's Stone} Starting Health - {100} Unique Weapon - {Vile Powder shared} Notes- {Only archetype that can build a farm and use an alchemy station.} 'Scholar: ' The scholar always seeks to increase their knowledge, often spending days at a time in seclusion, working hard on research and experiments. More often than not, a scholar delves into the realm of the arcane arts, thtirsty for the deep reserves of mystery and untapped potential that lie within. Preferred Subclass - {Spells} Starting Items - {Band of Starpower, 15 Books} Starting Health - {100} 'Wizard: ' The wizard is a mysterious breed who enjoys unlocking the power of magic, often living as hermits. These eccentric folks can be unpredictable, sometimes proving to be dedicated allies, while other times becoming volatile enemies. Preferred Subclass - {Staffs, Spells} Starting Items - {Sorcerer's Emblem, Orb of Light} Starting Health - {120}Unique Weapon - {Ice Rod} Notes - {Only archetype that can own a Crystal Ball.} 'Assassin: ' The assassin sees murder as an artform, practicing their craft with intense focus. They are usually stoic and intimidating, but sometimes can have colorful personalities. Either way, they are incredibly dangerous, but their skills can be bought for the right price. Finding assassins working in teams is not uncommon, and they typically follow a strict code of honor. Preferred Subclass - {Bows, Swords} Starting Items - {100 Shurikens, Cloud in a Bottle} Starting Health - {120}Unique Weapons - {Shurikens, Throwing Knives, Poisoned Knives, Gold Shortsword, Vile Powder shared, Magic Dagger} 'Merchant: ' The merchant is usually skilled in persuasion, trying their best to squeeze every coin out of there customers. The merchant values wealth above all, but that doesn't necessarily make them bad people. Just practical. Preferred Subclass - {Guns, Swords} Starting Items - {20 Gold, Safe} Starting Health - {100} Notes - {Only archetype that can own a safe.} 'Diplomat: ' The diplomat is a ruler, expertly navigating the courtroom and the negotiation table in order to serve their domain to the best of their ability. Diplomats typically try to solve problems with their words rather than with violence. Preferred Subclass - {Spells, Staffs, Swords} Starting Items - {5 Diamonds, 4 Rubies, 3 Emeralds, Gold Watch} Starting Health - {100} Notes - {Will have a higher chance of being chosen as a city leader than other archetypes from Warlord in a few cases} 'Monk: ' The monk sacrifices their life for the sake of the gods. Living out a humble existence in seclusion, or amongst others with the same beliefs, monks are devoted to the divine order above that of man. Unlike paladins, however, the monks are much less outwardly active in their service, and generally maintain pacifistic practices unless self defense is necessary. Preferred Subclass - {Staffs, Spells} Starting Item - {Starcloak} Starting Health - {100} Notes - {Cannot wear armor.} 'Bard: ' The bard is a master of the language arts. Sometimes poets, sometimes musicians, or even authors, bards value the enjoyment of their audiences. Typically traveling quite often, the bard seeks out ways to further develop their talents and spread their work. Preferred Subclass - {Bows, Spells, Staves} Starting Items - {Harp/Bell, Music Box} Starting Health - {100} 'Miner: ' The miner is most comfortable underground, continually searching out precious gems and ores long hidden by the earth. As well as skilled survivalists, miners can often be archeologists of sorts, exploring the cavernous underground for artifacts and structures lost in time. To be sure, the miner is more than your typical working class citizen. Preferred Subclass - {Flails, Guns} Starting Items - {Nightmare Pickaxe, Mining Helmet} Starting Health - {120}Unique Tools - {Hamdraxe} Notes - {Only archetype allowed to mine for gems and ores and own a pickaxe above gold. Only archetype allowed to enter the underground. - Twa'lek can enter the Underground Jungle, but not to mine. Adventurers can enter any previously dug caverns, but cannot mine blocks underground. Any class can enter the underground if accompanied by a miner.. 'Craftsman: ' The craftsman is an artist, dedicated to the creation of physical beauty and functionality in the form of armor, weaponry, architecture and the like. Craftsmen can vary greatly in their line of work, but all value perfection in what they do. Preferred Subclass - {Guns, Swords} Starting Item - {Sawmill} Starting Health - {100} Notes - {Only archetype allowed to use an Anvil, Forge, Mythril Anvil, Hellforge, Adamantite Forge, and Sawmill. Only archetype allowed to build large structures.} 'Pirate: ' The pirate is a skilled thief, sometimes choosing a stealthy approach, while other times striking head on in adrenaline fueled raids. You will rarely find a pirate on their own, and they value the comaradery of their fellow swashbucklers. Wealth is very important to pirates, of course, but unlike the merchant they take a less respectable path to their goal. Pirates are not to be dismissed as common cat burglars, and are often known as being some of the most ruthless gunslingers across all of Serathoul. Preferred Subclass - {Guns, Swords} Starting Items - {100 Silver Bullets, Breathing Reed} Starting Health - {140} Unique Weapon - {Harpoon} undefined undefined